inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickel
Nickel is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He was placed on Team Epic in A Lemony Lesson. In The Stacker, Nickel was supposed to be eliminated, but due to votes being spelled incorrectly, he was safe and Lightbulb was eliminated instead. However, in War De Guacamole, he and Lightbulb switched places, due to the votes for Nick-le counting. Coverage Nickel is an armless anthromoporphic nickel who has a bit of a sarcastic attitude, as shown in A Lemony Lesson when he acted like he was scared of Knife. Nickel was first seen on the Inanimate Insanity trailer with Baseball, Taco, and Pickle. On the trailer Baseball and Nickel were annoyed with how Taco was saying random words. The Crappy Cliff Along with most contestants, Nickel didn't do much in this episode. During the first challenge, Nickel gets angry at Taco for giving Lightbulb one of the two spots for team captain, and kicks Taco into the elephant feces. He was one of the many contestants not to be shown jumping off the cliff. It is currently unknown if he did or not. A Lemony Lesson Nickel was the first contestant chosen for Team Epic by Lightbulb. During the challenge, Nickel climbed into the lemon tree and constantly helped throw lemons to the other contestants, which helped them take a lead. However, bad luck strikes, and their team loses. Nickel, along with Team Epic, is put up for elimination. Nickel recieves 0 votes and is safe for the episode, getting the first cookie. The Arena Of Death Nickel was one of the 8 contestants to compete in the episode's challenge. During the challenge, Nickel kicks a rock at Taco, which is deflected back. Nickel and Baseball dodge the rocks, but their team-mate Knife is knocked off. Later in the challenge, Nickel kicks a curveball at Pepper, eliminating Pepper and also Salt, who jumped to Pepper's rescue. OJ throws a rock at Nickel for revenge for Pepper, but Paintbrush tries to save him. However, Paintbrush gets hit so hard that he backs into Nickel and both are out of the contest. Team Epic loses, thanks to Baseball, and is put up for elimination with the rest of his team. During Elimination Time, Nickel gets 0 votes, and gets a pencil, so he is safe. He watches sadly as his friend Baseball is eliminated. One-Shot Wonder Nickel is shown at the beggining of the episode complaining about how cruel the Locker of Losers (LOL) was. This was a refference to his appearance on Battle For Dream Island, when Nickel gets 43 votes, and doesn't get to join. Nickel then is offered smores by Knife, and says he would like it, but has forgotten how. Knife then roasts Marshmallow, and turns her into smores. Nickel denies to eat it and insults Knife. During the challenge, Nickel doesn't do much to help his team. Nickel notes how clumsy Lightbulb is and then offers to take his place in the slingshot. Knife steps on Lightbulb's sharp shattering pieces and launches Nickel into a wall. Nickel then is retrieved from the cliff and is informed he is up for elimination. The viewers then get a choice on who to eliminate. The Stacker In the beginning of the episode, Nickel, and the rest of his teammates names are said by MePhone since they were all up for elimination. At elmination time, he is second safe with 46 votes, but with 70 people voting Nick-Le. The challenge is to stack 3 golf balls with the teams broken up. In the challenge right before he gets immunity and a prize by stacking 3 golf balls, Marshmallow kicks one of her golf balls in rage, landing into Nickel's pile, causing them to fall. Nickel yells at Marshmallow that just because they were no longer teammates, doesn't mean that she had to be cruel. Later, when Marshmallow was about to successfully complete her stack and earn immunity, Nickel kicked down her stack as revenge for earlier and then completed his. He was the last of 7 people to have immunity. War De Guacamole When asked by Knife if he wanted to see the wonders of static electricity, Nickel responded by saying yes. He laughed at Marshmallow's misery, but was impressed when she launched him by hitting a button on a remote that caused the platform underneath Knife to go up and make him go flying away. He asked where she got the device, and Marshmallow responded that she got it from Wal Mart. Nickel was #1 to compete in the obsacle course, which meant he had to jump across the pool of elephant feces for Team Epic, the other #1 was Bomb for Team Chickenleg. He hopped to the first platform and tripped. He hopped to the next but fell into the feces. Paintbrush rushed to his rescue and managed to retrieve him in the time while Bomb was stuttering. After the challenge, he was told that the viewers who voted for Nick'''le '''actually voted for him and MePhone had only just figured it out now. He was then sent to Idiotic Island and was replaced with Lightbulb. He was shown once again before the credits sad that he was on Idiotic Island but happy that he had his rubber ball. He was then shown bouncing a rubber ball to the tune of the song "It's a Ball". Sugar Rush Nickel is seen in a brief cameo in this episode when Balloon slowly floats down into Idiotic Island and is popped by Knife. He is reading the book Where Babies Come From? along with Baseball. The Snowdown Nickel is seen when Lightbulb falls and shatters in Idiotic Island. He is later seen when MePhone announces that as a reward for winning the challenge, the voters get to pick an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game onto their team. Nickel says that everyone should vote for him even though the voters can't spell his name correctly. The caption beneath him that had previously read "Nickle" quickly switches to "Nickel" after he says this. Nickel sings in the Island of Misfit Objects song over the credits and in his speaking part he says that he is a nickel so worthless that people don't even remember how to spell his name, rendering him a misfit. He is seen in the New Year picture along with his treasured rubber ball. Trivia *Taco is his arch nemesis most likely. ]] Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Eliminated Contestents